traumatized
by lazetta croft
Summary: me, my test, my narrarator and my...chairman! what the...! comedy oneshot. comeplete.
1. kill me please

Author is too lazy to bold this note.  
Okay, once again, no slangy, cause  
1 its my Hindi exam day after tomorrow.  
2 I am walking on the terrace while writing this piece of crap.

I was supposed to write this long ago, but I wrote another fic, and I hate it. Yeah ' valedictorian.  
This is again, a reality account.  
I keep telling ya, these misc. Book stories are for my family and friends, and however requests, i am quite free.  
This is my 22nd fic, though no idea when I will post.  
As for the story, this happened to me. I am writing as a first person pov.  
Look out for funky descriptions, I played hitomi no kotoe and cuban pete too many times.

just joking. The two doesnt match. Probably going mad.

special thanks to khushi,who is the main motivation for the story, I dont know why, but she reviews, so I am content.

Lastly, curses to anyone who doesnt review! ( basically, you dont have to give any personal info, just comment, pretty please?  
Ha. Dream on.  
Author is finally done berating the readers.  
Who the hell asked you, narrarator? I am still speaking!  
Please, anyone , who is not in the group of the people who requested it, save your time! You have been warned! Serious people turn back! Only allowed here if you wanna have a laugh.  
Disclaimer; I definately own this story and the character , which is me ;), and will be offenced if you copy, fanfiction writers, yolo.  
Narrarator, you may proceed.

Author is finally done berating the readers.😎

I continued to tap me desk.  
I had finished my test. All peace. Yay!  
The brown wooden walls of my class mocked me. They always do. They go like, " heyya! Better have no hands than writing tests naaa?"  
No, cracko! atleast I can still punch you!  
* sigh. Last time I did, my knuckles kinda hurt now at the smallest movement.*  
I begin to tap my feet on the dirty floor.~heyya, floor!~  
And then it happens.  
My teacher runs outside to greet him.  
Why would you do that , whyyyyyy?  
The sheer ignorance of the innocent and blissful act of our seldomly running teacher bore concenquences.  
Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
He entered inside, like a child, when given a fingers, catches the whole hand. I try my best at shooing him out. \Che cosa sto pensando? Nessuna quantità di Shoo arrivare a questo ragazzo./  
A hush sounds as baldy enters. He is , in fact, the chairman of our school. He stands, observing us, stomach standing out. I stifle a laugh. He notices, but says nothing. Of course he doesnt. When you are an 'eww' person, you dont Mind.  
He stands.  
And stands.  
And stands.  
For a minute, I begin to doubt my sense of sight, is he even there?  
The two strands of hair, ( yes, plural.) they wave at me, again mockingly.  
Shut up!  
And because I said that, the whole world turns against me.  
" my dear children..."  
I choke with laughter.  
He pauses, Looking around. He sees a mousey little girl at the first bench and ransacks her book, flipping around.  
He pushes his hands in his pockets. His poisture is just like a pregnant lady.  
" what is caaaaaaanstitution?" I laugh now, because dude, it is constitution. How the hell you can mutilate the pronounciation this bad?!  
His vision danced upon another pair of shy girls. He pointed at them. One of them stood up.

Now, we are evil, but not that much. So me and my group of friends prayed amen for them.  
The girl stood mumbling to herself.  
Mr. Baldy's killer gaze dropped on another girl.  
We again joined our ...  
The girl also didnt reply.

Suprisingly, I didnt laugh. That was quite out of character for me.  
And out of the blue, across several children, his gaze pointed towards a girl sitting at the last seat.

Me.

"what is caaaaaanstitution?"

Death...awful...abusive words...lalalala...lost,...standing...mumbling...staring...laughing...why were they laughing? Oh yeah, the constitu- no the caaaaanstitution. What is it? Oh yeah...  
All the students turn my way. Cliché. And touché.  
" it is a book in which our rights..and rights( what the hell happened to the grammar nazi?!) are written.  
Mousey mousey mousey.  
He gaped at me. Then turned ravenously towards other students.  
I slumped in my seat. Few students around me sniggered, but I was too traumatized to notice.  
After that, whenever he picked a student , everyone gave the same answer.  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
He gave us a lecture about our knowledge, which should be vaaaaaaaaaaaaast.  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
He left, hands still in his pocket.  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
His expression was insulted.  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
My friends laughed at my expression.  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
My legs stuterred .  
I was too traumatized to notice.  
I was traumatized, and I was too traumatized to notice.

Author is still lazy to bold this note. Kindly ask the author why.  
Soooooo, I am lazy, I began this I was having my Hindi exam. Now , when I am finshing this, I will be getting my result tomorrow. I dont even know when I am gonna inform its existence to the people who requested it. My sister and brother have gone ballastic. I am writing on my phone, and they are fighting with badminton raquets. They are one of a kind. I cant even laugh. Because I am already gone hysterics. Full volume music aint doing me any good, the singer is singing like a crow cawing. Shut up!  
This wasnt much of a humourous story, but I experienced it, and I am too traumatized to add humour. ;)  
Author is finally...  
Shut up! Author is still speaking! I need to change my narrarator! Gah!  
What was I gonna say? Yah , reviews are gold, silver and fuel!  
Narrarator?  
~I am offenced now, I wont speak the ending punch line now.  
*sigh*  
Kindly review. :( *puppy dog eyes*


	2. not a chapter

**so hey guys. This is not a chapter. I just need to scream or else I will not survive. People usually dont read such fics, so I** **will do it here.**

 **WHAT THE HELL MARVEL!** **HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I WAIT TILL NEXT YEAR FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR?! I WILL DIE! YOI ALREADY TORTURED ME FOR CIVIL WAR! DONT DO THIS TO YOUR FANS!**

 **AND DONT EVEN THINK OF KILLING IRON MAN !**


End file.
